1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for detachably mounting toppers on pickup trucks, and more particularly relates to such apparatus that can be expeditiously and precisely oriented with respect to a topper and thereupon be sealingly fixed thereto; and when so assembled, the assembly can thereafter be sealingly and detachably secured to the upper edges of side and front walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Structure for at least partially covering and enclosing the space overlying the beds of pickup trucks have been employed for years. Usually such structures have been mounted in a detachable fashion so they could be set aside, as their continued presence obstructed or precluded the use of the truck for many other purposes or was incompatible with accommodating some kinds of loads or cargo.
A great number of different proposals have heretofore been made for detachably mounting such structures. An appreciation of the general nature of such prior art proposals may be gleaned on considering the disclosures of some prior U. S. patents
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,774 which issued on July 10, 1985 to Whatley, discloses an anchor structure that can be forcibly wedged in a stake pocket or socket of a truck side wall for securing a tool box or the like thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,596 which issued on Aug. 15, 1922 to Kramer, discloses depending posts fixed to side walls for reception in sockets along edges of a truck flat bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,989, which issued on Mar. 21, 1978 to Robertson, discloses a U-shaped frame mounted to the upper edges of the front and side walls of a pickup truck by means that utilize the customary socket holes. A cover is pivoted to the front part of the U-shaped frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,199, which issued on Dec. 18, 1962, to Reardon et al, discloses the side walls of a pickup truck cover having ports that are projected into the socket holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,713, which issued on Oct. 16, 1973, to Suitt, discloses a carrier rack mounted on a pickup truck by structure that includes depending posts that can be inserted in socket holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,899, which issued on Jan. 3, 1984, to Langmead, discloses mounting structure (see FIG. 6) utilizing depending posts for insertion in socket holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,443, which issued on May 26, 1981, to Farmer, discloses a van body secured by bolts to a sill about the periphery of a flat truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,605, which issued on June 26, 1973, to Lee, discloses the use of stake sockets at lateral edges of low slung truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,427, which issued Apr. 24, 1984, to Martin, discloses frame members having depending posts or stakes received in the stake sockets of a pickup truck. Such frame members are secured to overlying pocket or socket defining structures by threaded means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,099, which issued on Oct. 31, 1978, to Mashigan, discloses a topper-like structure mounted on a pickup truck, with padding interposed at the juncture of such structure and the side walls of the truck.